


Long Day

by Frost_or_Fire



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_or_Fire/pseuds/Frost_or_Fire
Summary: Even Heros get tired and wanna cuddle in the arms of their rivals.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	Long Day

It was only past 10 o'clock at night when the cobalt Hedgehog opens the door to their shared home. It was the usual weekly routine for the heroine; stopping Eggman from causing chaos at Station Square. It was a longer feat that day with one of the newer designs of an Eggbot that the mad scientist had cooked up in a hideout they have yet to locate. 

Unbeknownst of the team of mobians, there was a chaos emerald powering said Eggbot, which prolonged the fight to last longer than usual.

Emerald eyes were filled with fatigue, fighting back the urge to just fall asleep against the door in the entrance hall.

He toes off his shoes and pushes them aside to the shoe rack without a care.

Sonic's feet, aching upon stomping down little distract bots and running who knows how many miles, carries him down the short hall and into the living room that connects into the little kitchen they have.

And in the middle of the room sits none other than the proud owner of the cozy apartment.

The biohog sat, unbothered by the fact that his rival-now-lover haves access to his home, not once looking up from what he was doing but gives a twitch of an ear as acknowledgement. 

Shadow has always been a loner. Even months before Sonic confessed to him about his feelings of adoration and love.

Before all of that though, he would hide in his "Lair" as Rouge called it. Sometimes she would be the one to drag him out to socialize with other people, and the other times would be going out on missions as expected of him and his ranking.

But Sonic effected him in more ways than one. Which is why he's sitting on the loveseat couch, in Shadow's living room, with an opened book resting in his lap.

The TV was on but at a low volume for background noise, a blanket draped over his legs, and snacks sitting on the dark wood coffee table. (Shadow kept unhealthy snacks for Sonic alone against his better judgement) A small medical box sat on the table too, in case the famous hero doesn't leave the fight scene without being scathed or injured.

The blue hedgehog shuffles over to the couch, his socks sliding over the hardwood floor with ease. His counterpart glances up for only a moment before a weight settles into his lap and soon rests more into his chest.

"Hm?"

Sonic smothers his face into a black shoulder before going slack, making a small noise in the back of his throat to indicate that Shadow shouldn't move.

"Long day?" 

"Mhm.."

"Want something to eat? Drink?"

"M-mm.."

Shadow lifts an eye ridge, but doesn't press on the matter and only sets his book aside to pull the speedster close.

"Station Square is once again saved from the mad scientist, Dr. Eggman, thanks to the speedy hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, along side his trusted friends. No casualties have occurred and the clean up are on their way to dispose of the machinery. As of now, there will be back up traffic at-"

Shadow looks up to the TV, a female news anchor reporting the incident that has happened today. A helicopter was filming with a birds eye view of a massive crater that holds a scrap heap of metal from the Eggbot that Sonic just defeated. Bulldozers and government officials swarmed the scene to find what to trash and what to keep. In the corner of the screen, there is a video recording of the battle, the blue blue dodging attacks of either robot punches or laser beams.

Said cobalt hero shifts with a quiet groan at the news feed, hugging at Shadow's chest and getting comfortable with a face full of white chest fur.

Crimson eyes look down at him, his gloved hands skimming over his back quills and clearing out debris at the same time.

"You're sure that you don't need anything? You won't gain much from just sleeping after a battle like that." He asked softly, his warm breath brushing over a triangle ear.

Sonic gives a low whine at the sensation and peels his face away to stare up into his lover's eyes.

"Some chips wouldn't hurt.." he manages to mumble out, voice hoarse after answering question after question from news reporters that caught him after the battle.

Shadow nods, pressing a tender kiss to the hero's forehead in his still upright position. The dark Hedgehog pulls away, causing the other to let out a small displeased sound at the feeling of most of Shadow's warmth leaning away from him although he asked for something to eat.

'How adorable..' Shadow thought to himself, a hint of a smile playing at his tan lips before he grabbed a can of soda and pinching a bag between his fingers.

Sonic moves to sit more comfortably to eat, gratefully taking the food and starts chowing down like a starved man.

Shadow internally cringes at the thought of crumbs falling into his fur, but pushes it aside for only a moment to cherish the sight presented in front of him.

To see a quiet and tired Sonic was a blessing to have, meaning they can have some comfortable silent time to enjoy each others presence.

The biohog smiles again, lifting a hand to run through the blue quills on the side of Sonic's face who in turn leans into the delicate touch.

"I'm guessing you're spending the night." Shadow says, states really for the amount of times Sonic have stayed at his place even outside of their relationship.

"Of course, it's not like I have anywhere else to be than my boyfriend's bed." The Hedgehog teases, finishing the bag in record time before taking a long sip of grape flavored soda.

The G.U.N. agent felt warmth fill his cheeks before leaning in the bite his cheek as punishment. "Use different words next time faker."

"Ow, I don't know what you mean." Sonic says, pouting at the treatment. He turns his head afterwards, capturing his lover's lips in a chaste kiss.

It felt like home. Being each other's arms. The light atmosphere. The warmth they feel between the two of them. 

That's all that really matters. And they wouldn't ask for more.

Shadow kisses him a moment longer before pulling away, hand clasped over the opposite cheek and just stares softly yet intensely into the other's eyes.

Sonic smiles under the attention, placing a hand over top of the Ebony's.

"As much as I love this, and don't get me wrong but, I'm still REALLY tired after today." The cobalt Hedgehog says, his eyelids drooping during his sentence to further indicate his exhaustion. "Can we go to bed?"

Only partially sad about their short interaction, Shadow inclines his head into a nod and wastes no time in wrapping the blanket around Sonic who yelps in surprise but leans into Shadow's strong hold.

"Oh no, I've been captured.." Sonic says quietly into his boyfriend's neck, earning himself a small chuckle.

The striped hedgehog tightens his grip around the cocooned hero, heaving him up with ease and starts making his way to the bedroom doorway. "That's right, and I'm taking you away to my lair." 

The blue speedster wiggles around, giggling childishly with a blush on his peach muzzle. "Shads, take your own advice and watch what you say."

"Don't worry, I'm watching." He retorts, dropping Sonic down on the bed before crawling in after him. "But I can't promise anything.."

"Heh.." the Hedgehog huffs on a small laugh, growing more tired after being swaddled and feeling how soft the pillows were under his cheek.

Shadow lays down and spoons up from behind him while being wary of sharp head quills. His arms wrap around Sonic's form and rests his tan muzzle on a blue shoulder.

"Go to sleep, you'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow." 

Green eyes look over to him, a small smile forming on peach lips. "I love you Shads..."

A smile forms on the Ebony's lips as well, "I love you too faker."

After a moment, silence fills the room and two hedgehogs are fast asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this is my first Sonadow post, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
